


matching suitcases.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: yoshiko is a loser and ruby is a 10/10 girl an actual angel bless her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Yoshiko was in trouble and it was all Hanamaru’s fault.





	matching suitcases.

Yoshiko was in trouble and it was all Hanamaru’s fault. If she hadn’t insisted on getting matching suitcases she now wouldn’t be staring at the suitcase she had thought was hers but wasn’t. It was Ruby’s. And it had Ruby’s things inside it. And Ruby had hers. And hers had her things inside it. And for some reason that felt like the most mortifying thing that could ever happen. She had her shark plushy in there. She had her embarrassing pajamas in there. God. She wanted earth to swallow her and return to hell once and for all.

She was pacing around her bedroom pretending to whistle and looking at her phone’s clock. How come Ruby could take so much time to arrive to her house? Maybe she was showing Dia all the embarrassing things she kept there. Had she put her drawings there? Maybe. She didn’t remember nor wanted to do so. What if Mari and Kanan were also there? Mari would never cease to annoy her about her dumb drawings and the even dumber things she liked to keep with her. She was so dead. Maybe leaving Japan and heading to another continent would be the solution.

She was wondering how soon the next plane heading to South America was leaving when someone rang the bell. Ruby.

“I’ll go get it!” She screamed, even if she was alone. She tripped on her way to the door and groaned. She got up and opened the door. It was Ruby. Uneasy, nervous Ruby. Looking at her face and expression and remembering who she was actually dealing with made Yoshiko wonder how come she had thought Ruby (the sweetest girl on earth, the girl who seemed to be an actual angel) would go through her stuff. She sighed. Paranoia always made her go insane and she wasn’t proud of that.

“He-hello, Yoshiko-chan.” Ruby said. She was holding her suitcase with both of her hands and Yoshiko thought she couldn’t be any cuter than that.

“Hey.” Yoshiko said, her hand on the back of her neck. She thought that was cool; just saying hey and looking at her with a straight face even if she wanted to jump out of joy. “I’ll— let me take that. Come in.” She said, taking her suitcase, which fell on her foot. She tried not to scream and hoped Ruby didn’t notice it. She felt her mutter ‘pardon my intrusion’.

“Want anything?” Yoshiko asked. She felt proud of herself. Her mom always scolded her because she never offered anything to the guests and was ‘a bad hostess’. Ruby smiled but shook her head. Yoshiko smiled too. “No need to be shy.” And she decided to be surprisingly smooth. She almost blushed at how cool she had sounded. Way to go, Yoshiko, she thought. You really are a loser.

“Uh… Do you-do you have iced tea?” Ruby asked. Yoshiko nodded and did that fallen angel pose she always did.

“Of course!” She said. “The best one in all Japan!” And poured her a glass. Ruby drank it in one go. It was hot outside and she was exhausted.

“So, uh…” Yoshiko wished she could’ve been as cool as she was three seconds ago. “Thanks. For bringing my stuff here. It was really nice.” Ruby smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. It was my mistake, after all…” Yoshiko started waving her arms.

“It wasn’t! It was me. I was rushing and took your suitcase. It was my fault.” And they started to fight over that. Ruby could be quite stubborn and Yoshiko was the queen of stubbornness herself, so it ended with both of them just shutting up and looking at the ceiling or wall or someplace else. It was a good kind of silence, the one that surrounded them. A calm one. Yoshiko was enjoying every last bit of it and judging by Ruby’s face she was doing so too. That made Yoshiko feel even calmer. It was Ruby’s aura. It always made her feel calm.

Yoshiko played with her hair. Thinking about it, she didn’t want Ruby to leave. She was a nice girl and made her feel good and confident and valid and happy. So of course she wanted to be by her side. Of course she wanted to spend time with such a great girl and wanted to make her feel happy as well. She wished she could be as sweet as Ruby to make her feel as good as she felt when she was by her side.

“Hey, so…” She took a deep breath and for some reason the image of Hanamaru telling her to do it crossed her mind. That Zuramaru, she thought. Always doing those sort of things. “I was thinking and, you know, there’ll be a movie on TV in like half an hour or so and I bet Dia is with Kanan and Mari and I was…” Ruby smiled and placed her hand over hers. Yoshiko blushed.

“I want to stay, Yoshiko-chan. If-if you don’t mind.” Yoshiko shook her head with almost desperation.

“I don’t. I don’t.” And that’s the story of how a fallen angel fell head over heels for an angel in disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt based on what shindanmaker said (grabbing the wrong suitcase at the airport). i rlly loved writing this and hope yall like it too!! peace out -finger guns-


End file.
